nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese Dreams Constellations
Cheese Dreams Constellations is the direct sequel to Cheese Dreams: New Moon. It was created by TinyCastleGuy (original creator), Plasmaster, PJray, Austincarter4ever, and Winnermillion. Much like Flightless, it is a Steam game, so it is not seperated into levels. Instead, the whole game takes place inside the Cat Ship, and once a save file is loaded the player will start at the last checkpoint they touched, mimicking the style of a metroidvania game. (If the player quits and then starts the game back up, it will not take the player outside the nearest door, but the last checkpoint pole.) The player starts off with only the Moon, but can unlock the other planets as they progress through the game. Constellations are also playable, but only in special areas. Plot The game starts where Cheese Dreams left off, with the Mouse Ship being swallowed by the Cat Ship. The Cat Ship then proceeds to drink up a part of the Milky Way, as well as the entire Solar System. During this the Moon is swept away by the massive amount of milk, so the Mouse Ship swallows him as he blacks out (if the Moon can black out, that is). Then the lights turn on to reveal the Moon bouncing in a chamber, and after a cutscene, the player can control the Moon. Shortly the player/Moon will come to a somewhat-humurous cutscene, where a mouse with a mustache named Mr. Squeakstar welcomes the Moon and tells him that the Space Mice will not hurt him, and that they are on his side now. He then will lead the Moon to a corridor leading to the center of the Mouse Ship, with shops, homes of Space Mice, Mr. Squeakstar's laboratory where he will stay to contact the Moon throughout the game, and an exit out of the Mouse Ship. Mr. Squeakstar will then lead the Moon into his lab, showing that the Space Cats have captured all of the Moon's friends, as well as the constellations. He then will tell the Moon that he must find all of the Planets and defeat the evil Space Cats and their supreme ruler. Planets Each of the planets have different health, speed, bounce, size, and specials. This will determine how well they do in the game, and some Planets are useful in certain areas while others won't work in the area. The Moon is unlocked at the start, but the player will unlock the other Planets as they progress through the game. Health: How much life until the Planet dies (health will replenish over time) Speed: How fast the Planet is Bounce: How high the Planet can bounce Size: How big the planet is (some can fit in certain areas and some can't) Special: The Planet's special abilities and weaknesses Moon Health: 3/5 Speed: 2/5 Bounce: 3/5 Size: Small Special: N/A Unlocked: At the beginning of the game Mercury Health: 1.5/5 Speed: 3/5 Bounce: 3/5 Size: Medium Special: Burns space cats, melts ice, and is immune to Molten cheese but dies in water Unlocked: When Training Sector is completed Venus Health: 3/5 Speed: 2/5 Bounce: 2/5 Size: Medium Special: Shoots tornadoes which kill enemies, activates switches, can repel enemies with a bright light Unlocked: In the Jungle Sector Earth Health: 3/5 Speed: 3/5 Bounce: 3/5 Size: Large Special: Has the elements of air, water, earth, and fire, but is weak to most hazards. Unlocked: When Earth is beaten Mars Health: 3/5 Speed: 3/5 Bounce: 2/5 Size: Small Special: N/A Unlocked: In the Cheese Sector Jupiter Health: 2.5/5 Speed: 2/5 Bounce: 2/5 Size: Very Large Special: Fires lasers that kill enemies and immune to poison Unlocked: In the Cheese Sector Saturn Health: 3/5 Speed: 2.5/5 Bounce: 3/5 Size: Medium Special: Beats down doors and kills enemies with rings but sinks in water Unlocked: When Space Lion is beaten Uranus Health: 4/5 Speed: 1/5 Bounce: 2/5 Size: Medium Special: Has two sides, both having 2/5 health Unlocked: In the Gravity Sector Neptune Health: 2/5 Speed: 1.5/5 Bounce: 4/5 Size: Large Special: Stuns enemies and stops Molten cheese with water blasts Unlocked: In the Gravity Sector Pluto Health: 1/5 Speed: 4/5 Bounce: 2.5/5 Size: Very Small Special: Freezes enemies Unlocked: When Ceres is beaten Lost Moons Health: 1/5 Speed: 1/5 Bounce: 1/5 Size: Very Small Special: Three Lost Moons, so once one dies the player has two more, etc. Unlocked: In the Factory Sector Sun Health: 5/5 Speed: 2/5 Bounce: N/A Size: Extreme Special: Sets anything it touches on fire, and can give a deadly flame blast when charged up Unlocked: When 100% of the game is complete Enemies This is a list of enemies encountered in Chesse Dreams Constellations. It will include the name of the enemy, any abilities they have, and will also include which Sector they are first encountered in. Space Cats- normal cats that simply walk or run back and forth. Training Sector Space Siamese- Siamese cats that will pounce at the player in hopes of hurting them. Jungle Sector Cheezooka Cats- an enemy with a ranged attack, they fire melted cheese at the player when they spot them. Jungle Sector Cat Cyborgs- a half-robot half-cat hybrid that is immune to fire and tornadoes but is easily defeated by water. They will fire lasers at the player and chase the player, though they can not jump so they will stop at ledges. Cheese Sector Rocket Cats- normal cat wearing a jet pack, they simply fly up and down or hover in the air. Factory Sector Kitten Cadets- a small enemy that can scale walls to reach hiher platforms. They will follow the player until they reach a ledge that they can not climb down. Cheese Sector Purr Drones- robotic cat head that flies around. They will fire lasers at the player. Factory Sector Asteroids- bodies of rock, they will float idly until the player comes near them. When they spot the player they will begin to charge up by vibrating. After a few seconds they will dash towards the player. The few seconds of delay before the attack gives the player a chance to evade taking damage. Gravity Sector Decaying Stars- these enemies will hover in the air. They do not move but will spray poisonous clouds at the player when they come in range. Gravity Sector Hazards This is a list of hazards encountered in Cheese Dreams Constellations. Some hazards deal damage while others simply make it more difficult to maneuver. Some hazards result in instant death. Spikes Sharp spikes that deal damage on contact. Training Sector Spike Balls Spiky balls that roll left and right and deal dmage on contact. Training Sector Molten Cheese Instant death on contact. Training Sector Water Liquid water. Some planets can float and move in it while others sink in it and have difficulty moving through it. Some planets will die instantly on contact with water. Jungle Sector Poison Clouds Only found when sprayed by Decaying Stars, these will deal damage on contact. Gravity Sector Lasers Only found when fired as projectiles by some enemies. They deal damage on contact. Cheese Sector Smashers Mechanical smashers that will squish the player. They deal lots of damage on contact. Factory Sector Hot Soup Found only in one of the secret areas where constellations are playable, hot soup acts like melted cheese lava Hot Soup Cans Will roll around on the ground until they fall off of a ledge. They deal damage on contact. Factory Sector Ice Does not deal damage, but makes the ground slippery and difficult to bounce on. Speed of the planets is decreased when bouncing on ice. Gravity Sector Bosses This is a list of bosses encountered in Cheese Dreams Constellations. A boss is encountered at the end of each Sector. Each boss has unique abilities. These abilities will be listed along with which sector they are fought in. Molten Cheese Monster The Molten Cheese Monster is a creature that was created when careless Space Mice accidentally spilled radioactive gloop in the molten cheese lava. The Molten Cheese Monster fights by creating hazardous puddles of molten cheese, throwing molten cheese, and is harmful on contact with any part of his body. He can only be defeated by Mercury by hitting switches that open drains in the floor to suck him away. Training Sector Earth Corrupted by poisonous Space Milk, Earth fights by spraying water, creating earthquakes when he bounces from a high height, and blasting wind torrents at the player. Jungle Sector Space Lion A large Space Lion bred to kill by the Space Cats, the Space Lion will pounce at the player, roar to stun the player, and burp up mouse space suits as projectiles. Cheese Sector Ceres The largest asteroid in the solar system has joined forces with the Space Cats and attacks by spawning Asteroids, dashing at the player, and altering his gravitational field to make controlling your planet harder. Ceres does not bounce, he floats in the center of the room. Gravity Sector Meow Mech The Space Cat Overlord has hopped into his Meow Mech in en effort to take you down by firing lasers, summoning Purr Drones, flying and dropping bombs, and launching missiles. Factory Sector Staff TinyCastleGuy - Original creator, in charge of plot and gameplay Plasmaster - In charge of Enemies, Bosses, and Hazards PJray - In charge of Planets' abilities and weaknesses Austincarter4ever - In charge of character and enemy design and Interactive Objects Winnermillion - In charge of Constellations and secrets Category:TinyCastleGuy Category:Main Games Category:Games